1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photosensitive material, and more specifically, relates to a silver halide color photosensitive material excellent in scratch resistance and preserving property and excellent in sharpness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silver halide color photosensitive material, in particular, a photographing material is required to be high sensitive and excellent in sharpness. As a method of improving the sharpness, for example, means for improving the sharpness by a fixed dye, and by combining the fixed dye and tabular grains is disclosed (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication (hereinafter referred to as JP-A) 7-128789). However, although the improvement of the sharpness is observed by this means, further improvement has been desired. On the other hand, as a method of improving scratch resistance, means for improving the scratch resistance by containing an ultraviolet absorptive polymer latex which is impregnated with a non high molecular weight ultraviolet absorptive compound is disclosed, but the sharpness is not mentioned (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,815).